


Californication

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, California, Dark, Fame, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Music, No Plot/Plotless, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-11
Updated: 2001-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: A short, substance-less songfic about the perils of fame.





	Californication

_Psychic spies from China  
Try to steal your mind's elation   
Little girls from Sweden   
Dream of silver screen quotations   
And if you want these kind of dreams   
It's Californication_

Getting into the music business, I had no idea what I was doing. That world...it's so different from the real world. Or maybe it is the real world. I'm not sure. But I do know how much those people will try steal your soul, steal your mind. I feel sorry for young dreamers like I once was. Once they get in this business, they won't ever escape...

_It's the edge of the world  
And all of western civilization   
The sun may rise in the East   
At least it's settled in a fine location   
It's understood that Hollywood   
Sells Californication_

It's not all bad. But you've got to watch your back. You may think that you can trust someone, when in fact they are the very ones that will steal all your money and destroy you. They don't care at all. But I don't regret my decision. I couldn't live without my music. And once you get away from all the bad, Hollywood is good. Up there at the Hollywood sign, where you can be all alone with your thoughts. That's the perfect way too be.

_Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging   
Celebrity skin is this your chin   
Or is that war you're waging_

But I can't stay there forever. I always have to come back down to the real world, away from my perfect little fantasy. Everything down here is so fake. Too many times I've trusted the wrong people and the results have been terrible. I'll never understand why these people are different than those back in good old Tulsa. Why do these people have to be so fake? But then maybe this is real and what I've grown up knowing is fake...

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn   
Dream of Californication   
Dream of Californication_

Either way, this world isn't one that I would wish for anyone to live in. And yet I'm living in it. Have been for too many years now. But it's not been that long... surely no more than 5 years. Yet I act like I've known this world forever. I'm only a kid of 15, what do I know?

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
Be my very own constellation   
A teenage bride with a baby inside   
Getting high on information   
And buy me a star on the boulevard   
It's Californication_

But I've seen to much for my age. I'm much older than that number would lead you to believe. I've seen all the people that came here to become rich and famous. Now they're living in hellholes that their landlords try to pass of as apartments and still dreaming of seeing their name in lights, having their own star on the boulevard. I've been a dreamer and I've been famous. I'd rather be a dreamer...

_Space may be the final frontier  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement   
Cobain can you hear the spheres   
Singing songs of station to station   
And Alderaan's not far away   
It's Californication_

I've seen all the temptations and all the people that couldn't resist. One thing's for sure, I'll never give in. I'm not that weak. Taylor's been that weak. Seeing what it's done to him, I know won't do it. I'll never do all the drugs, all the girls, none of it. It would be like giving in to this world. This world that doesn't care about me. No. I've still got a bit of my integrity. This world isn't getting me.

_Born and raised by those who praise  
Control of population everybody's been there and   
I don't mean on vacation_

I've started to think that this isn't the only place in the world like this. Maybe the whole world is like this? Maybe I just haven't spent enough time in it to see that. I've been sheltered all my life and now Hollywood is hitting me with the truth. The real world. Well I want back in my little fantasy. It's a lot better than this.

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn   
Dream of Californication   
Dream of Californication_

Back in Tulsa, back in that world, that state of mind I was in before all this... things were different. Money didn't motivate everything we did and you didn't have to ask yourself who your friends were. You just knew. Everyone was your friend and you were everyone's friend. No temptations from the darkside, no nothing. Nothing like this.

_Destruction leads to a very rough road  
But it also breeds creation   
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar   
They're just another good vibration   
And tidal waves couldn't save the world   
From Californication_

But we need this world. Without it, where would inspiration for songs like my own come from? I would have nothing to write about but the stupid things I worried about back in my old life. All our songs would be stupid like MMMBop. No substance, no emotion. Now we've lived. We've been to hell and back and we've wrote about it all.

_Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging   
Sicker than the rest   
There is no test   
But this is what you're craving_

If I could talk to one of the young dreamers like we once were, I would have so much to tell them. Horror stories and faerie tales both. Because there's no one way about Hollywood, about this world. It's bad and it's good. I've got more than my share of the bad but that's not to say that everyone will. I can only say what I know and this is what I know...

_First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn   
Dream of Californication   
Dream of Californication_


End file.
